


Ladies Science Club

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000), OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Science, Science Experiments, Science Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Females only please, to discuss and compare scientific notes.
Relationships: Alphys & Entrapta, Alphys & Yzma, Dendy & Alphys, Dendy & Entrapta, Dendy & Yzma, Entrapta & Yzma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Interdimensional Convention Center





	Ladies Science Club

**Author's Note:**

> Current list of characters in this club:  
> Dendy (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)  
> Entrapta (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power 2017)  
> Alphys (Undertale)  
> Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove)  
> Tecna (Winx Club)  
> Penelope (Sly Cooper)  
> Maddie Fenton (Danny Phantom)  
> Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)  
> Blossom (Power Puff Girls)  
> Dr. Saira Bellum (Carmen Sandiego 2019)  
> Professor Burnet (Pokemon Sun and Moon)

The first two to arrive were: a yellow draconic monster in a white lab coat and glasses named Alphys; and a green skinned frog kappa, with brown hair and a yellow jumpsuit with blue goggles named Dendy. Several minutes before the door was to be opened. The two kept to themselves, staring at their own screens respectively. Alphys had her headphones on and was watching a new anime that had come out recently. Undyne really liked it, and Alphys wanted to be able to talk about the show with her girlfriend.

Dendy was multitasking with her screens, watching several schematics and graphs of the POW Card company she had bought several stocks of. If things kept up she would own the place and have full control over it soon.

A worker of the IDC came up and unlocked the door. "It's open for business, ladies. Enjoy." She stated and walked off. 

Dendy took initiative and walked in over to a desk that seemed to be fitted for her. Pegs that were for a backpack's loops installed by the seat to easily get on and off. Dendy set up her work place.

Alphys came in next and sat across from Dendy's desk near a plain wall that seemed perfect for hanging up her posters if she had brought them. She also set up her stuff, which was looking a bit more cluttered.

In the middle of doing that, a woman with long purple pigtails came in, with her hair holding her body up, despite the fact she had a heavy toolbox. "Is this the science club?"

"For females, but yes." Dendy answered.

The pig tailed woman, Entrapta, looked excited by that and quickly made her way over to a new workspace that had formed. A desk and strewn about robotic parts in the corner of the room.

The three worked on their own thing until a voice shouted at them. "Honestly! Is this what I have to work with!?" 

They looked to see a small grey kitten in the doorway with a grumpy expression. They weren't sure what to make of it. 

"Okay, who made that? I'm usually working with machines, and I don't remember making a small robotic kitten." Entrapta claimed.

Alphys and Dendy looked to one another until the cat spoke again as it stepped in. 

"Fools! It is I! Yzma! Please tell me this place has a chemical workshop." She groaned. 

Entrapta pointed to another corner and slowly, very slowly due to tiny legs, Yzma walked over to it.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any scientific ladies you want in this club, let me know!


End file.
